Our Song
by Bruh Cullen
Summary: One-shot baseada na musica de mesmo nome. Todos Humanos


**Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer **(aquelasortuda :X)

** Our Song**

**P.O.V. Alice**

Estava no banco do carona, do carro do Jasper, meu namorado, ouvindo uma musica qualquer. Ate que ele me chamou.

- Fala – digo.

- Por que esta tão quieta? – pergunta ele.

- Não sei bem... – falo, olhando para Jasper. – Estava pensando...

- E...? – disse ele, me olhando rapidamente e depois voltando a sua atenção para a estrada.

- Nós não temos uma musica! – falo. Jazz me olha.

- Como não?!

- Não tento oras! – digo.

- Temos sim... – diz ele. E eu não sabia?! Agora fiquei confusa.

- Temos?!

- Claro. Nossa musica é a porta batendo, é quando...

_Flash Back Onn_

_Era um sábado a noite, não havia absolutamente nada para fazer. Bella estava com Edward, e Rosalie com Emmett. Jasper disse que tinha "coisas" para fazer. Deixei esta passar._

_Estava no meu quarto, lendo um livro qualquer, quando alguma coisa bate na minha janela. Eu ia gritar, mas então ouço algum._

_- Alice... – dizia a voz, uma voz que conhecia perfeitamente bem. A voz do Jazz. Fui ate a sacada, e lá estava ele._

_- Oi – falei baixinho._

_- Te amo – disse ele, tem como não sorrir em um momento desse?_

_- Eu também – dei um sorriso sapeca. _

_Então Jasper começou a escalar a arvore que havia do lado da minha janela. Ele é louco ou o que? _

_- Você é louco?- perguntei._

_- Louco por você – morri._

_Segundos depois ele estava ao meu lado._

_- Você sabe que se meu pai ou um dos meus irmãos pegar você aqui, você vira picadinho de Jasper?!_

_- Sei – Jasper deu um sorriso sapeca – Mas eu não ligo!_

_E então ele me beijou._

_Flash Back Off_

- ... eu bato de leve em sua janela – completou Jasper.

- Não sabia que você lembrava disso – falei, realmente fazia um bom tempo que o Jasper não entrava escondido no meu quarto.

- Eu lembro. – Jasper afirmou – Nossa canção é também é quando...

_Flash Back Onn_

_Mais um dia em casa, e dessa vez toda a família estava em casa. Deviam declarar este dia como: Dia De Incomodar Alice Cullen. _

_Era um domingo, e no dia anterior havia ia ao baile de primavera com o Jasper. Ele, depois de muito tempo, criou coragem e me convidou (tão fofo ele com um buquê de rosas não mãos na frente da minha porta, ai ai... FOCO, ALICE, FOCO!). Ficou o maior clima, este mesmo clima, foi notado por meu irmão super discreto, o Emmett. Então ele começou com suas indiretas, que eram bem diretas._

_Minha mãe achava que eu e Jasper éramos "amigos', ai é que você se engana mãe. Mas, pelo menos, ela não notou as indiretas. __Ainda__. _

_Será que devo matar o Emmett? Eu não ficava fazendo piadas quando ele pagava pau pra Rosalie. Tudo bem que mandei ele varias vezes secar a baba, mas foi longe da Rosalie, e do resto da família._

_Ignorei Emmett, e fui para meu quarto. Não fiz nada de mais durante o dia, só fiquei no MSN com a Bella e a Rosalie._

_De noite, quando estava indo dormir, meu celular toca. Olho o identificador e vejo que era Jasper._

_- Oi – eu disse, assim que atendi, com um sorriso bobo no rosto._

_- Oi – disse Jasper – Tudo bem?_

_- Tudo – falei – Por que esta ligando essa hora?_

_- Quer que eu desligue? – Jasper perguntou._

_- Não! – gritei, alto demais. Espero que ninguém acorde._

_- Liguei só para dizer boa noite – tem como ser mais fofo e perfeito? Minha resposta é não. – Então... Boa Noite – disse ele._

_- Boa Noite – sussurrei, com medo de que alguém acordasse. Depois daquele meu grito..._

_E ele desligou._

_Flash Back Off_

- ... eu ligava para a você a noite, e conversávamos baixinho. – Jasper completou. – Também é a maneira como você ri.

Já que ele estava no clima de "lembranças", decidi fazer isso também.

- E o nosso primeiro encontro, conta também? – perguntei, olhando Jasper.

- Claro...

_Flash Back Onn_

_Estava nervosa, muito nervosa. Imaginei como Jasper estava se sentindo. Estávamos no ginásio da escola, o único lugar grande o suficiente para um baile em Forks, sentados. Conversando._

_Ate que uma hora o assunto acabou, digamos assim. Fitei os casais que estavam dançando, no momento tocava uma musica rápida. Ate que Jasper se levantou e me estendeu a mão._

_- Quer dançar? – ele perguntou, sorrindo. Morri! Não, pensando melhor deixa eu morrer quando esta noite acabar. É melhor._

_- Claro! – coloquei a minha mão sobre a dele._

_Quando colocamos os pés na "pista", começou a tocar uma musica lenta. Aquelas bem filme romântico._

_Achei que Jasper ia voltar para a mesa, afinal ainda éramos amigos. Mas estava enganada._

_Ele me puxou para a pista, e começamos a dançar. Coloquei meus braços delicadamente sobre seus ombros, e ele colocou as mãos em volta da minha cintura._

_Noite perfeita. Para ficar melhor, só mesmo um beijo._

_Coisa que não aconteceu._

_Flash Back Off_

- Memorável aquele dia – disse Jasper – Céus! Eu não te beijei naquele dia, mas deveria! – falou, meio irritado.

- Concordo – sorri.

Neste momento Jasper parou o carro, na estrada de carros da minha casa. Dei um selinho nele.

- Tchau – disse.

- Boa noite – Jasper falou e eu sai do carro.

Entrei em casa com um sorriso bobo. E depois fui dormi, e sonhei com a nossa canção...

No dia seguinte fiquei com a Bella e a Rose praticamente o dia todo, à noite, falei com Jasper e depois fui dormir.

Na segunda de manha, acordei, me arrumei, tomei café e quando estava saindo pela porta de casa, vejo o carro de Jasper parado na frente da mesma.

- Oi – disse ele, dando aquele sorriso que tanto amava.

- Oi, namorado – disse, lhe dando um selinho. Ele abriu a porta do carona pra mim, e depois deu a volta no carro e entrou.

As aulas passaram rapidamente, Jasper me levou pra casa.

- Te amo – disse ele, quando estava quase saindo do carro.

- Não mais do que eu – sorri pra ele.

- Não tenha tanta certeza disso. – Jazz disse.

Então eu sai correndo pra casa, estava chovendo em Forks. Se bem que isso não é uma grande novidade.

Cheguei em casa e fui direto pro meu quarto, mesmo correndo havia me molhado um pouco. Assim que entrei no meu quarto, notei um buquê de rosas em cima da cama e com um bilhete dizendo:

O que acha de reescrevermos a nossa canção? Ass: Jasper.

PS: Olhe para da sua janela.

Como uma garota obediente (**n/a:** se a Alice é obediente eu sou a Fada dos Dentes.), eu fui ate a sacada do meu quarto.

E lá estava Jasper, um pouco molhado por causa da chuva, parecendo um Deus Grego encostado na arvore que ele usara tantas vezes para vir ate meu quarto.

- Deixa que eu começo – disse a ele, Jazz assentiu.

Voltei para o quarto, e bati a porta. Logo depois que a porta bateu, voltei para a sacada e lá estava Jasper.

- Sabe... – ele começou – acho que falta um verso na nossa canção...

- Serio?! – sorri – Pode me falar qual é?

- Claro – disse ele.

Então me beijou, e assim este se tornou mais um verso da NOSSA CANÇAO.

**Estao vendo aquele botaozinho verde MARAVILHOISO ali em baixo? Pois apertem nele, digam o que acharam e açam uma autora feliz ;***


End file.
